It's a Shattered World After All
It's a Shattered World After All is the first issue of Disney's Alternative Universe. Synopsis The story of how the greatest Disney universe gets shattered. Without the crystal, the Disney universe would be in chaos! Transcript (It starts off on the Disney book, it opens up as the guardians read) Voice: (in the comic book, the voice reads. In the series, the voice sings. (The song link: ???)) Centuries of years ago a necklace was forged. It contains all of the power of the universe (page turns) Voice: Forged by gods a long time ago it was designed to keep the balance of each universe safe. It was kept somewhere where no one would take it away from the gods. (The page turned) Voice: One night a figure stole the necklace and broke the necklace. Now shattered the mysterious figure got away and scattered the pieces. Now the gods knew this would cause tons of danger They enlisted the help from Merlin to find the pieces. But there was no luck. Without the necklace, our universe would be in chaos (It cuts to black as it shows a school with the words "Present Day". A car approaches the school) Mom: Ok sweetheart first day of school are you excited ???: Kinda. Mom: Oh come on Caiden I'm sure your gonna make tons of friends here Caiden: (sighs) Well, if you say so... (Caiden gets out of the car and grabs his backpack) Caiden: I love you, mom Mom: Love you too. (Caiden walked to the school. He walks into the hallway where there are tons of students in the hallway. He looks around to see many students either talking, showing their favorites, or laughing with each other. He sighs as he enters the classroom) Teacher: Good morning, class I am your teacher Mr. Evry Class: Morning, Evry. Mr. Evry: I see some old faces even some new ones guess everyone's here (notices someone is missing) Well... Almost everyone. Where is Mr.Riley? (A boy, Dexter Riley, arrives late in class) Dexter: Sorry sir I was uh... Mr.Evry: Pulling pranks on the principal again Mr. Riley? Dexter: Sorta. Mr. Evry: You're lucky I'm in a generous mood, Mr. Riley. Go take your seat before you spend the first day of school in detention. (He goes to take a seat next to Caiden) Caiden: (whispers) Uh, hey. I'm Caiden. Dexter: (whispers) Pleasure is mine I'm Dexter Caiden: (whisper) That was kinda cool to pull that prank. Dexter: Thanks. Mr. Evry: Now, let's begin with the lesson. (Cuts to later in the cafeteria as Caiden is trying to find a seat as Dexter waves. Caiden walks to the table where Dexter is and goes to sit with him) Caiden: Is it only you at this table Dexter: Yeah but it's fine Caiden: Yea Dexter: You're new here right? Caiden: Right. Dexter: Welcome. Honestly, I don't have a lot of friends Caiden: Me neither. Dexter: Say you wanna walk home together? (Caiden is drifting off as he stares at someone) Dexter: Hello? Earth to Caiden. Caiden: Oh. Sure thing. Dexter: Who were you staring at? Caiden: I don't know. Maybe, someone over there. (turns around and sees a girl with blonde hair) Dexter: Hey, you should go talk to her. Caiden: Uhh, okay. (gets up as he walked up to her) Uh, hello? ???: Hello... (looks down) Caiden: Hey, what's wrong? ???: You would not understand. Caiden: You can tell me. I'll understand. ???; You sure? Caiden: Yeah. Why not? ???: (sighs) Okay... (While the two are talking Dexter is outside and trips on something.) Dexter: Ah! Oof! (gets up and picks up a shiny glowing in the grass) What's this? (It glows bright blue. He turns it around) Whoa... I gotta show this to Caiden. (Back at the table) Caiden: Your what?? ???: It is true. I am. Caiden: But you go to this school right? ???: Actually, no. Dexter: Caiden, your not gonna believe what I found! Caiden: Really? What is it? (shows them it) Caiden: Whoa! ???: Is that?... I know what this is. Dexter: What is it and who are you? Eilonwy: I'm Elionwy Dexter: Nice to meet you, I'm Dexter Riley. Anyways what is it?? Elionwy: It's a piece of a thing I learned about. (Dexter and Riley look confused) Elionwy: (sighs) It is a piece of the necklace I learned from here. Caiden: A necklace you say? I remember hearing stories about that... wait you're not saying this....is one of the pieces to the universe? Elionwy: Well, exactly. Dexter: Whoa can we actually enter them? 04:55, December 9, 2019 * FriendlyGirl48 Elionwy: I think so. It takes a lot of mystery to actually know how to go to a world. Dexter: Ohhhh... Elionwy: I mean I don't even know how to. Caiden: Me either. Dexter: But how did a necklace ended up on the grass? Eilonwy: Good question. (A Flashback happens as Eilonwy remembers something) Eilonwy: I remember how the necklace was on the ground. Dexter: How??? Elionwy: Well... (tries to remember but can't) Caiden: What's wrong Eilonwy: I can't seem to remember Caiden: Oh great... (as Eilonwy fails to remember) Dexter: Now, what do we do? Caiden: Maybe, I could take a look at the necklace. Eilonwy: Uh. Okay. (He looks deep at the necklace piece and investigate the necklace) Caiden: Hmmm... This is only one piece of the necklace. I just need a way to activate it. Dexter: Maybe, we could try to do this. Eilonwy: How? It's only one piece (Suddenly the tiny necklace grows big and opens up a portal) Caiden: Whoa! Dexter: Huh? Never expected that to happen... Caiden: Me either. Eilonwy: I feel like we should go in it... Caiden: Good idea. Dexter: Are you crazy? It's a portal. who knows where it would take us Caiden: It's the only way to find out the mysteries of this necklace and know what's on the other side. (takes one step to the portal) (Eilonwy takes one step in to) Dexter: Well beats being at school... (jumps in) (The portal took them to somewhere from home but starts going to another world. It then cuts to a silhouetted character looking at his necklace glowing) ???: By Jovi, it can't be. (He uses a wand to look st his magic seeing eye) I don't believe it the first necklace piece found by 3 teens. Is it possible? They could fix it... I have got to tell them. (The figure is revealed to be Yen Sid) Yen Sid: There is hope after all (The End)Category:Issues Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Comics